


caught in the act

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark and Oliver get caught fooling around in his loft
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 16





	caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> written as a request in a fic meme in 2008

"This is _such_ a bad idea," Clark managed to say. He tried to focus but it seemed to be nearly impossible.

"Mmm ... bad idea," Oliver echoed, clearly not paying attention. His hands were wandering over Clark's now nearly naked body and wherever his hands weren't, his lips seemed to be.

Clark tried to push away and it was surprisingly difficult, considering he had super strength. But Ollie's hands just felt so damn _good_.

Though he had always prided himself on having strong willpower, even he wasn't good enough to be able to resist a horny Oliver Queen.

Not resisting him wouldn't have been a problem usually ... the end results were more than worth it. But now they were in his loft and anyone could just walk in ...

"OH MY GOD!"

Just. Like. That.

The noise caused Oliver to jump off him and Clark groaned. Someone up there obviously had it out for him.

Otherwise, he wouldn't be meeting the stunned green eyes of his best friend, who was standing at the top of the steps staring at them.

"Hi, Chloe," he said weakly.

"Clark," she said, eyes still wide, "Oliver?"

"Nice seeing you again, Watchtower," Oliver said from his position on the floor.

"What is ... what's going on ... Clark?" It seemed as though for the first time in his life, it seemed he had managed to leave Chloe Sullivan at a loss for words.

"I can explain, Chloe," he started to say, "The truth is ... that ... well ..."

"Clark and I are fucking," Oliver interrupted.

"Oliver!" Clark exclaimed, feeling his face heat up, but the blond didn't look the least bit apologetic.

Shrugging he said, "Well, you looked like you were going to start rambling so I decided to shorten the explanation."

"So you guys are ... together?" Chloe asked, gaining their attention once more.

"You can say that," Clark said slowly. Chloe nodded, as if taking it all in. Clark waited with baited breath for her reply, unsure of how she would take this.

"That is ... so ... _hot_!"

"What?"

Chloe's wide eyed expression was replaced by a smirk. "Oh come on, Clark ... two sexy men going at it? That's extremely hot. I wish I had been here a little later ... would've gotten a better show, I think."

This caused Oliver to laugh and Clark to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"I'm going to leave you boys to your fun," Chloe said, "But if you ever need an audience, let me know." She threw a glance at Oliver. "Oh, and Queen? Hurt my best friend and I'll make sure you never feel pleasure again." The look in her eyes caused Oliver to only be able to nod. And then she was gone.

Shaking his head, Oliver made his way back to Clark, who was certain he was slightly traumatized.

"Looks like she took that well," Oliver noted.

Clark glared at Oliver. "I _told_ you that this was a bad idea! I just knew someone would come in and now Chloe knows ..."

"Relax, Clark," Oliver told him, "This just saves you the trouble of having to tell her. She would've found out eventually."

"I guess so," Clark agreed, slightly calming down.

"Anyway, she's gone now," Oliver said, his lips curving into a smirk, "And I think we should pick up where we left off."

"I should be mad at you," Clark muttered.

"But you never can be mad at me," Oliver declared, closing his mouth over Clark's before he could protest.

The truth was though that he was right ... he couldn't resist Oliver.

And he was okay with that.

With Chloe knowing, she could cover for them if they had to sneak off.

This may end up working out after all.


End file.
